


I'm not the one for You

by ThatRainbowAlien



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm not sorry, No more Boyf riends, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRainbowAlien/pseuds/ThatRainbowAlien
Summary: Really Sad and not that gay





	I'm not the one for You

Michael Mell was laying in bed, head phones in and phone by his side, blasting music to drown out his thoughts. He's lost his best friend once again. The person he has known for so long. He can hear his phone go off as his best friend texts him. He doesn't know why. His words were quite clear. The words that would stick out on his mind. 'I'm not the one for you'.

He remembers when his friend told him those words. Those dreadful, heartbreaking, lonely words. It was the summer after junior year. It was months after the play and they two were going strong together. His friend wasn't with Christine anymore and with him. No matter how horrible to even wish that, he was happy. His life-long crush was finally with him. Everything was great, everything was happy. But not for long.

It was the end of June. The two were together as boyf riends, a term they learned to accept when they got together. Nothing was wrong, nothing of the ordinary. They were playing video games like usual but in between levels, they would kiss a little, just a peck on the lips at least. That was until, Player two got a phone call. He stood up and grabbed his phone. The letters on his phone stood out clearly. Christine. He gulped and answered the phone.

Player one didn't hear the conversation. He was too deep in his thoughts. He wondered how he was this lucky to have his boyf riend by his side. Everything was going good. 

Once the phone call ended, player two said he had to leave quickly. Player one was confused but he nodded. He stood up and gave his boyf riend a kiss but player two didn't kiss back. "Be back soon, okay?" He told the other, he tried to not to sound hurt, but the other just threw him a smile and left.

Days past before he heard back from his player two. It was now July the 4th. Michael hated crowds so he stayed inside and watched the fireworks from in there. That was until he saw his player two.

He remembered how his heart was jumping in joy till he saw who was with his player two. Christine. His player two's arm, was around her. Now, he wasn't angry at the girl whatsoever. He was confused and hurt. Is that who his player two was with all this time? 

He takes in a breath and he walks outside. He already felt the anxiety rise up. He ignored it. Well, tried to ignore it. He tapped his player two's shoulder.

"Where have you been? You haven't called or texted in days." He asked him.

Christine just looked confused. "I thought you two broke up?" She said in a questioning tone. 

Player one's heart broke. 'I thought you two broke up'. He remembered how he felt the tears rise. 

Player two gulped again. 'Oh shit'. He had thought. 

Player one visibly started shaking. If it wasn't for how dark it was, they would of saw how flushed his cheeks were and how his eyes were filling with tears and how his whole body was shaking with betrayal. "We broke up?" He asked and let out a humorless laugh. "You're joking. You have to be joking. This is just a prank right?" He had asked, his voice cracked and shaked.

Christine had looked at Player one. She went over and hugged player one. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She whispered a ramble as player one's tears fell.

Then he heard the dreadful words.

"I'm not the one for you, Michael." Player two had said. 

Michael choked back a sob. He nodded. Only Christine had noticed he nodded. 

Michael had went home soon after that encounter. Christine had broken up with Player two soon after Michael left. He was where he was now. Laying on his bed, headphones in, with music blasting music to drown out his thoughts. His tears have since dried and he was just a hollow shell at the moment. He put his phone in his pocket and kept his headphones in as he walked down to his basement. It hurt to be there. Everything reminded him of his player two. 

He grabbed a blunt and lit it. He set down and let out a puff of smoke. He closed his eyes and felt his anxiety go away and all of his anger and sadness, gone as the blunt calmed his mind. He took out his phone and checked the texts. He let out a humorless laugh. 

'We're done, Jeremy. Stop texting me' Michael had sent.

There was no reply back.


End file.
